Wonder Child
by TheGloriousPurpose
Summary: Jason Stackhouse always tried to hide the fact that his niece was a little different for the sake of causing any unnecessary trouble, but he realizes he can't always keep Rosalie safe from danger, especially not supernatural ones. He decides when the truth comes out he would let a certain ancient Viking take his place. It was his right after all, she was his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**This thing has been stuck in my head for a long time already, just writing it down to get it out of my head and get some peace. Maybe if people like it, I will continue. **_

_**True blood belongs to their rightful owners, I own nothing except Rosalie. **_

* * *

_''How the fuck can you be so stupid!'' _

_''I got carried away in the heat of the moment!'' _

_Sookie Stackhouse her words were nothing more then the truth, she got carried away. Heavily. Two months ago Eric Northman had appeared on her porch after months of no contact suddenly telling her he wanted her to know he was going back to Sweden. The ancient Viking merely found it rude to disappear without saying his final goodbye to her. And what a goodbye it had been. Before she even fully realized it herself Sookie had invited the vampire into her humble home and into her bed where they had spend more then two hours of doing god knows what. _

_Like she just said, she got carried away in the heat of the moment. Heavily. _

_''You got carried away and now you're carrying something else which maybe ain't even fully alive!'' The older Stackhouse hissed through gritted teeth as he glared at his sisters flat stomach. ''Get rid of it Sook.'' _

_Sookie's blue eyes widened in shock before she protectively placed her small hands on her stomach, almost as if she was already telling the baby it would be safe in her arms. ''I'm part human and Faerie, it has my blood too Jason.'' _

_''Sook! It's a goddamn vampire. Faeries ain't supposed to make vampire babies, vampires ain't supposed to get babies either. That's why vampires bite other people and make those vampires. This ain't right!'' The oldest Stackhouse was yelling on the top of his lungs now, his eyes burning with anger as he took a step into the direction of his younger sister. He had seen his sister on the edge of death multiple times, he couldn't bare to lose her this time and if something as an abortion could prevent it, hell he would drag her there kicking and screaming. _

_''And it's my child too Jason. My flesh, my blood, mine.'' Sookie bit back. She couldn't blame Jason for being angry or scared, Sookie wouldn't admit it out loud but she was scared too. Scared out of her goddamn wits. _

_''I can't lose you, I've lost gran, mom and daddy. Sook, you're all that I've got. Please, just get rid of it. For me.'' The sound of her brothers voice nothing more then a small whisper. But Jason's words meant nothing to Sookie, she was determined to keep the child with or without her brothers support._

_''I'm keeping the baby, Jason.'' _

_''Damn it Sook! You don't know shit about that thing that is growing inside of you.'' The oldest Stackhouse ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair as the images of his sister soaked in blood haunted his mind._

_''What if it would end like in that vampire movie that I watched just to have sex with Macy afterwards, I paid attention. That Bella girl ain't living no more all thanks to that!'' Jason said as he pointed at his sisters stomach. _

_''Jason Stackhouse, did you just give the Twilight movies as a reason for abortion!'' Sookie said shocked as she slapped him on his upper arm, in response her brother took a step back to avoid another hit. ''Well, ye- It could end like that!'' Jason argued back as rubbed his arm where his sister had slapped him. ''Or- Or that thing will come out of your stomach just like in that alien movie!'' _

_A look of disgust could be seen on Sookie's features as she spoke. ''This is the real world Jason!'' _

_''You're right, this is the real world. With witches, faeries, vampires and goddamn wolves! Movies and real life ain't that far away from each other.'' Jason replied as he walked towards the fridge to get himself a cold beer. Hell maybe he would even get two, perhaps he needed a whole pack to calm himself down. ''Maybe that thing will eat you alive from the inside out.'' The older Stackhouse yelled over his shoulder before taking a sip from his cold alcoholic drink. _

_''Could you stop calling the baby ''It'' or '' that thing'' you're offending your nephew or little niece.'' Sookie said irritated as she walked into the large kitchen, sighing she sat down on one of the chairs at the diner table. Maybe if she would leave Jason alone for a bit he would come to his senses, her brother was shocked that was all. _

_''Nephew or niece?'' _

_''Yes, your nephew or niece. Not ''It.'' or ''that thing''.'' Sookie said annoyed as she met her brothers confused gaze again who had let himself fall down on the chair at the other side of the table._

_''Jason, you alright?'' Sookie asked while eyeing Jason carefully. Perhaps he had a small break down because of the news. ''I- I'm going to be an uncle.'' _

_''Yeah, someone is going to call you ''uncle Jason''.'' In only a few minutes she had witnessed her brother being angry, sad, and surprised but now he actually looked happy and confused. Mostly confused though. Sookie didn't want to get her hopes yet but somehow she knew that those two little words changed his whole opinion about the pregnancy. _

_''Uncle Jason, I actually like the sound of that. I actually like it a lot.''_

* * *

''Uncle Jason!''

''Hmhm?''

''Uncle Jason, seriously get up! You're shift starts in twenty minutes.'' Rosalie Stackhouse roughly pulled the blankets of the sleeping form of her uncle who in response groaned loudly at the sudden cold torturing his skin.

''Get up, you promised to bring me to work remember?'' The young girl said as she tossed his uniform on the bed beside him. ''Did I?'' Jason said groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he really couldn't remember making a promise to his niece to drop her off at Arlene's.

'Yes, you did. Now hurry up and get changed, I'll wait downstairs.'' Rosalie replied before disappearing out of the master bedroom, the sound of footsteps on the stairs faded and once again Jason was alone with his thoughts.  
It had been a long time he had a dream about the past and this particular dream had been gone for quit some time now, what a night that had been. The old sheriff sat up straight and stretched his arms as a yawn escaped his lips, he really need to get to bed more early in the afternoon. Those night shifts will be the death of him one day.

''Uncle Jay please!''

The sound of his niece voice snapped him out of his thoughts, in less then seconds he was out of bed and making his way towards the bathroom. ''Five minutes Rosy!'' He yelled as he shut the door behind him. ''Goddamn, girl has no patience at all.'' He muttered before splashing some water in his face. ''Just like that Swedish Dracula.''

In less then the promised time Jason was fully dressed and made his way down the wooden stairs into the hallway were his niece stood waiting impatiently for his arrival. The sheriff stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes got a glimpse of the outfit of the young girl. ''What are you wearing, n- no what are you not wearing?'' He said as he eyed the dark blue shorts, incredible short shorts. ''Put on some goddamn pants and I mean pants that will reach you're ankles. You're Momma would turn around in her grave if she would see you wear that.''

Rosalie sighed loudly at the words of her uncle and folded her arms over her chest, her way of dressing had always been the reason of many of their arguments, arguments Rosalie most of the time won. She wouldn't say it out loud but she had her uncle wrapped around her finger, she would most of the time sucker him in with a pout and bashing her pretty eyelashes at him, an instant win. But she really didn't have time for it now, she needed to get to work before someone else was going to earn her tips.

''Uncle Jason, were going to be late. Lets talk about it tomorrow alright?'' Rosalie said as she opened the front door and stepped outside, making her way towards his dark red truck.

''I'll swear to god, one of these days I'm going to burn all you're so called pants.'' He hissed into her ear as he walked past her towards the car.  
The young girl couldn't help but laugh at his words as she opened the door of the red vehicle. ''If you do, I'll cut all your jeans to shorts too.''

''You do that and I'll sell all you're precious shoes, Rosy.'' Jason said as he started the truck and drove off towards the small bar. His niece had an obsession with shoes, buying a goddamn pair once in every two weeks, he made her give or throw away at least two pairs every few months. If he didn't his whole house would be full of it, stocked everywhere probably even in the damn cupboards.

''If you sell my shoes I will never wake you again and then you would always be late for work.'' She replied smugly as she fastened her seat belt.

''You're right, I would lose my best alarm clock. Never mind, keep those shoes.''

The sheriff stopped the car on the parking lot of the small bar, the loud music and laughter could be even heard outside. ''At the looks of it, Arlene really needs you.'' Jason said as he looked the the shadows of the rushing waitresses, Saturday night had always been a busy one but tonight it looked extremely crowded.

''Yeah, it will probably get late.'' Rosalie replied as she stepped out of the car. She was eager to get to work, perhaps because her mother had worked there too, somehow she felt more connected to her when she was there.

''Want me to pick you up, Rosy?''

''Lafayette said he would drop me off tonight, so no worries.'' The young girl said smiling before turning around into the direction of the bar.

''Rose wait, did you- you know drink some blood?'' The last words were nothing more then a soft whisper but Rosalie could hear her uncle perfectly thanks to her supernatural senses. She turned around into his direction again, rolling her eyes at him as she spoke. ''Course I did, I'm not six anymore.''

''I know, I know sometimes I wish you were though.'' The sheriff muttered as he started the car again. ''It would be a hell of a lot easier.'' Images of a little girl with blonde pigtails filled his head and for the first time Jason Stackhouse actually looked at his young niece, studied her features. Long straight blond hair, light blue eyes, thin pale lips. Everyday she would look more and more like the spitting image of Eric Northman, sometimes when he looked into Rosalie her eyes he could almost feel as if the ex sheriff was watching him, judging him through her light blue orbs.

''I need to go uncle Jay, I'll see you in the morning. Go catch some bad guys!'' She said jokingly before turning around again and walking towards the bar. Jason snapped out of his memory lane only hearing the last part of the sentences Rosalie had said. He huffed in response at her little joke before yelling one of the things he had said to her countless of times already before driving off to the sheriff's office ''You go catch some tips, so you can buy yourself some godforsaken pants!''

''I love you too!''

* * *

The smell of alcohol filled Rosalie her nose trills as she stepped into the small bar, her supernatural senses were a curse and a blessing at the same time. She could hear and smell things perfectly but on the days she had the work she would rather not smell and sometimes not even hear anything at all. With disgust she looked around, it wasn't even eleven AM yet and it was full with drunken rednecks and desperate over aged woman who needed someone to fill the cold side of the bed for the night.

''Well, money is money.'' The young girl muttered as she made her way through the busy bar towards the back to fix her hair.

''Praise the lord, you're here!'' Arlene Bellefleur sighed in relief as she saw Rosalie standing in front of the small mirror fixing her hair into a ponytail. ''Could you please help Trisha with some of her tables, she is a downright disaster.'' Her boss said as she grabbed a wooden tray from the stacks behind her.

''Yeah, yeah I'll help her.'' Rosalie replied before carefully painting her lips a lovely shade of pink. If she would make herself look pretty she would get more tips, it made her feel somewhat sick about herself but Rosalie reminded herself that this was the world she lived in and there was nothing she could do about it.

''You're a life savor, sugar. Now go let Trisha see how its done.''

Arlene handed the tray over to Rosalie who made her way into the busy bar and towards the poor new girl who hardly had even been working for a week in the bar and grill. ''Trisha, you alright?'' Rosalie asked as she looked at the nervous girl who was cleaning up the broken glass from the wooden floor, Trisha gazed up at the sound of her voice, she was on the edge of tears. ''I suck at this, I can't even give people there drinks properly. I'm a fucking failure.''

Rosalie felt sorry for the girl, she wasn't even properly trained yet and she had to work on the most busy night of the week. ''It will be alright Trisha, I'll take over your tables for a few minutes. Go take a small brake.'' Rosalie helped the girl to her feet and handed her the small tray with the broken glass.

''You're alright with serving mine and your tables?''

Rosalie nodded in response, even if Trisha would stay she would serve half of her tables anyway. The girl was slow in serving and ordering but Rosalie couldn't blame her for that, she wasn't trained yet. It was Arlene's fault she had to show the new waitress the ropes but she had been so busy with other things she completely forgot, it would be the best for the newbie to take a break and pull herself together again so she could start with new hope and hopefully some confidence.

''Yeah, it will be fine. Go.'' She nudged Trisha to the direction of the door before beginning to serve the unhappy customers at the many tables, some of them didn't even notice the amount of time it took to get their drinks ready because of the huge amount of alcohol they already carried in there blood.

Rosalie had served almost all tables in a small amount of time, there was only one left. She smiled warmly as she made her way down the table in the corner of the bar where three gentlemen were seated. ''Hi, what can I get y'all?''

The one who sat in the middle spoke first, his green eyes glistering as he studied her from head to toe. ''I'll take a True Blood B Positive, please.''

''Alright what will it be for you guys?'' Rosalie asked as she wrote the down the order of the first vampire.

''We both would like A Negative.'' The dark haired vampire said as he pointed towards his friend at the other side of the table. Rosalie nodded in response as she wrote down the other order. ''Cold or warm?''

''Warm.''

''Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks.'' Rosalie said smiling before disappearing to the large bar. Now a days vampires were a common thing in Bon Temps as were they in any other small little town, they even had a couple of vampires who lived here but nothing major like in the big city's. Rosalie herself didn't find them scary or creepy, she herself was part vampire and only required a small amount of blood to keep the beast inside of her under control.

She remembered when her uncle brought home the awful True Blood for her to drink instead of the normal blood that he always got from the blood bank. She didn't even swallow the surrogate blood before spitting it out right on the light brown carpet. The nine years old refused to take another sip from the horrible liquid again and said she would rather die of hunger then ever let the disgusting taste enter her mouth, the small battle was won at the end of the night.

Rosalie served many tables that night, some luckily even with the help from Trisha. As the clocked stroke one AM, she decided it was time for a well deserved break, it had become more quiet in the bar only the locals were still hanging in their own personal seats.  
Sighing loudly Rosalie sat down on one of the bar stools her head resting on the wooden bar, she probably walked twenty miles tonight, well at least it felt like she did.

''Rose, sugar could you please throw away the trash for me?'' Arlene asked softly as she cleaned some glasses behind the bar. In response Rosalie groaned, why couldn't Arlene do it herself? She worked her butt off tonight and now she sat down for what? Twenty seconds?

''Fine, but that is the last damn thing I do tonight.'' Rosalie mumbled as she stood up.

''Thank's hun, you can sit down for a while afterwards.''

The young girl stretched her arms before grabbing the large bin bag that was placed at the side of the bar. Yawning loudly Rosalie walked out of the back door, the fresh air was wonderful after a night of sweat and cheap after shave making its way into you're nose. Perhaps she could sit here for a few minutes without being bothered, even Trisha could clean tables.

But before she could even throw the bag away a hand was clasped over her mouth, Rosalie screamed in surprise at the sudden cold touch but the hand muffled the sound. ''I've waited hours for you to finally come out of that goddamn little bar.'' A cold voice whispered in her ear as she felt another arm wrap tightly around her slender waist.

Rosalie tried to set herself free from the iron embrace but she was easily held into place by the man, as fast as he could the captor dragged her towards the back of the dark parking lot where she could hear small cheering as they came closer.

''Well fuck, he actually got her!''

The man roughly threw her in the back of what seemed like a small van before stepping inside himself, Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt another pair of arms grabbing her as she tried to crawl over the man's lap to the vehicles door which in response was locked.

''No, no little Faeri. You're coming with us.'' The other man cooed at her as he roughly pulled her back into the middle of the back seat. Rosalie's eyes widened as she saw his face, she couldn't make out all his features in the dark but she was sure it was one of those vampires that were at the bar tonight. How could they have smelled her, she didn't come to close and she made sure to spray herself with a large amount of perfume before going to work. It was impossible that they could have known.

Rosalie heard a sudden ''click'' and a soft growl next to her, she closed her eyes in response knowing what would come next. She would never thought it would end like this, getting drained to the bone and then getting killed. The girl didn't want to end like her mother, she didn't want to die, she just couldn't leave her uncle behind.

''What the fuck do you think you're doing Dave! You can't taste her, its a gift for the new Sheriff. The king specifically said we couldn't drink from her!'' The man hissed at Dave who was now inches away from Rosalie her neck.

''Come on, Nick. Just a little bite won't hurt, We will heal the marks with our blood. No one will notice.'' Dave said as he pushed a blond strand of hair behind Rosalie her ear, the young girl was fighting his iron grip with all the strength she had left trying to make some distance between her and his sharp teeth. ''Let me go, you fucker!''

The vampire named Dave ignored her small cries and stayed silent for a moment as he watched Rosalie intensely, his eyes locked onto her neck. ''No one will notice?''

''Course not, now hold her still. This one is a feisty little thing.''

''You fuckers better let my have a taste too.'' The driver yelled at the two vampires as he quickly looked over his shoulder at the scene that was taking place in the backseat.

''Yeah yeah, you ain't got nothing to worry about.'' Nick mused before he pinned the young girl against the grey fabric of the seat. ''I'll go first.''  
Rosalie her eyes widened as she felt the sharp fangs rip through her flesh, she could actually feel the blood being sucked right out of her. How strange.

''Please just let me-'' Rosalie couldn't even finish her sentence before she flinched in pain again as she saw the other vampire sink his sharp teeth into her upper arm. She whimpered slightly before closing her eyes, a small tear escaping as she felt herself slipping away into darkness.

* * *

**_Well this was it, its a small prologue about what is about to come I suppose. But at least I got it out of my head, please leave a review and tell me what you think! :] _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I would like to thank everybody for their reviews, for the following and for clicking on the favorite button. I never expected to get so much responses with the first chapter!_**

**_Secondly, I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter, I am in my last year at college before I graduate as a Nurse, this really takes a lot of time so bare with me when my update is slightly late. I plan to update every week. _**

_**True blood belongs to their rightful owners, I own nothing except Rosalie.**_

* * *

''She's dead, we fucking drained her dry!''

''She ain't dead, I can still hear her heart beating.''

''Well it ain't beating for long no more, why the fuck won't these marks heal!''

Rosalie forced herself to open her eyes as she whimpered softly at the cold touch of the vampires hands, one of them was desperately trying to heal the biting marks in her neck but after every few seconds the skin would tear open again leaving a fresh mark behind.

''Faeries ain't immune to our blood, why the fuck ain't it working Nick!'' The corners of her mouth curled, something similar to a smile appearing on the young girls face, the panic in the voices of the trio was enough to set her off in a fits of giggles if she would have had the strength for it.  
At least the vampires would get what they deserved, she couldn't remember his name anymore but one of them had been saying over and over again that the king would have their heads for what they had done. They had failed, both of them the king and the captors. The captors had no Faerie and the king had no- well whatever he wanted her for, it sure was a comforting thought.

''Forgot the marks! Get her another shirt, this one has blood all over it.''

''Where the fuck am I supposed to find a shirt, this ain't fucking Walmart!''

All of a sudden cold arms were wrapped around her almost lifeless body and in a matter of seconds Rosalie was lifted off the ground, her feet dangling freely in the air. ''Forget it, we put her under the covers and make a run for it.'' The sound of a door opening could be heard before the vampire who held her started walking, for a moment Rosalie opened her eyes again hoping to see her surroundings but tiredness washed over her before her eyes could adjust to the darkness.

''Dave is right, if we stay here the king will kill us.''

''Another state would be best, how about Texas? It's far away enough for now.''

''C-cowards.'' Rosalie her voice was nothing more than a soft whisper, she barely even spoke but the young girl was sure the vampires had heard her thanks to their supernatural senses. She was glad for having the strength to speak even if it was only one word, it was more than enough. The vampire carelessly dropped her on the bed before pulling the thick duvet up to her chin, hiding the bloodstained shirt and multiple bite marks on her arms and legs.

''We may be cowards little Tinkerbell, but we're cowards that will live.'' He hissed into her ear before roughly pulling her thick blonde hair over her chest, Rosalie flinched at the painful tugging as the vampire fiddled some more with her hair, she assumed he was trying to hide the bite marks that were located in the upper part of her neck.

''There here! I can hear the car!'' One of the other vampires yelled In full panic, in less than a second the gushing of wind could be heard before the sound of a door opening and closing followed, twice.

They had left, only their so called leader was still in the room. The vampire stood still beside the bed, bend forward over Rosalie her small frame that was buried under the multiple blankets. Inwardly she screamed, afraid that he would take one last bite before leaving but all the vampire did was inhale deeply, burying his face into her light blonde hair murmuring his last words before disappearing into the dark night.

''Thank you Tinkerbell, if I ever run into your Momma or your Daddy I'll make sure to tell them that you were a lovely little dinner.''

A wave of sadness washed over her at hearing the vampires words and before she knew it, Rosalie was sobbing quietly. She had no mother, nor a father but she couldn't be ungrateful. She had her uncle who took care of her, who fed her, clothed her and put up with her. He was more than enough, Jason was her only family and she couldn't be happier with him. The fact that he will never know what happened to her was enough to set another flood of tears down her pale cheeks.

Several minutes passed in complete silence, the only sound in the room was the quiet breathing of Rosalie which was getting more irregular by the second, her last breath wasn't far away. The young girl was shaking from head to toe, even under the thick duvet and the covers she was freezing thanks to the huge amount of blood she had lost, what was still left and flowed through her veins was not enough to warm her body.

The sound of the creaking of the door was enough to let the fear in Rosalie rise again, she wished dead would come and claim her already, had she not suffered enough?

''I assume you are quite hungry after your travel, I have arranged something special, consider it a welcoming gift for your return to Louisiana.''

''Thank you, your Majesty is very kind.''

It sickened Rosalie how they spoke about her, a welcoming gift? Is that what she was? Were all vampires like this, did they just consider humans and Faeries as food? What a disgusting thought! The young girl knew deep inside that they were the superior race in this world but that didn't mean they had the right to act like they were on top of the food chain and do as they pleased. Rosalie may be part vampire herself and didn't drink the surrogate blood, but she never would lay a finger on anyone for the red liquid, the idea to kill someone for the drink was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach.

''Blood.''

She could hear the two vampires inhale deeply. Of course for them the scent was overwhelming, the minute they opened the door it found their way into their nose trills alarming them in the state she was in. In a flash they stood beside her, one of them roughly pulled the blankets off her revealing her almost lifeless body.

Rosalie wisely kept her eyes shut, even if she would have had the strength she wouldn't open them, she was afraid. Would they leave her and let her die in peace? Or would they finish her off together? Silently she hoped the vampires would have some human decency left and leave her be but deep inside of her she knew it was highly unlikely.

''My apologies Sheriff, it seems my men lack the control I assumed they had. I'll be sure to punish them for this act later.''

The king was angry, Rosalie could sense it but his voice was coated with calmness. ''I should have handled it myself.''

One of them gently stroked her upper arm with his cold fingers and slowly made its way down, stopping at one of the many bite marks that was surrounded by blood.

''She tastes exquisite.'' It had been the other vampire, the so called Sheriff who spoke. The king inhaled deeply again before speaking. ''Indeed, her scent is nothing like I've ever come across before, such a shame. I will personally find another-''

''That won't be necessary, your Majesty.'' The Sheriff interrupted. ''I will gladly take what is left, personally am I not too fond of leftovers but to throw away such a delightful meal is a waste.''

Leftovers? She was a leftover. Inwardly Rosalie cursed at the vampire, how dare he to call her something as a leftover. She was a human being, well a part of her was. She wasn't dinner or a snack, she had feelings, she was alive unlike these assholes who sounded like their emotions had died with their humanity.

''Bastard.'' The young girl croaked out, her throat was sore and her mouth was dry but Rosalie refused to let that stop her from telling the vampire how she thought about him. From that moment on she decided she would fight until the last heartbeat, how weak she may be. Perhaps she would die before the vampire could sink his fangs into her flesh, a small battle would still have been won even if she would have lost the war.

The Sheriff laughed softly at the words of the young girl, obviously not impressed. ''How lovely, a little fighter.''

''I shall take my leave Sheriff, enjoy what is left.'' The king chuckled, Rosalie could hear the sound of footsteps and the door closing, she was left alone with him. Suddenly the young girl felt another small breeze of air, she realized he was sitting next to her on the bed.

''I'll make this quick and very painful.'' The sheriff said, it almost came out as a growl, like an animal ready to strike down on his prey. Rosalie forced herself to open her eyes, she wanted to look at him. See the person who was going to end her young life just because he could.

''S-sadist.'' Rosalie whispered as she met his light blue orbs. If she wouldn't be on the edge of death right now the young girl would most certainly have been intimidated by the vampire but she did not fear him, she wouldn't die as a coward. The sheriff his fingers squeezed down on Rosalie her chin, turning her face and neck sideways, the tips of his long sharp fangs inches away from her exposed neck.

''Perhaps.'' He replied, his forehead resting against her cheek. ''I must admit that I have become a bit more like my old self since I've left this dull state, hopefully I will remain the same.'' The sheriff mused, his pale lips curling into a small smirk, exposing his white fangs even more. His old self? What was he like before then she wondered, less cold and ruthless? Rosalie doubted it.

Cold fingers wrapped themselves around the back of her neck, lifting her head and upper body slightly off the bed. This was it, this was the end. She was going to die. The young girl closed her eyes and silently prayed to God, hoping the man would forgive her all her sins, especially the large amount of times she slept in on a Sunday, missing church because she had a hangover or was just too lazy to get up. Would God allow her into Heaven, reunite her with her mother?

Rosalie drawled out one last breath, a salty tear escaping as she waited for the vampire to rip her skin apart, to suck the last bit of life right out of her. But the pain of tearing flesh never came.

''Stackhouse?''

The young girl could hear the surprise in the vampires voice as the grip on her neck tightened, his fingernails digging slightly into her skin but Rosalie stayed silent, the power to speak was long gone, Death was creeping up on her, wrapping itself around her like a soft warm blanket.

All of a sudden something cold was roughly pressed against her mouth, forcing it open before a strange thick liquid made its way down her throat. She could feel the liquid pushing itself into her veins, spreading itself through her body in rapid speed as she regained some sort of conscious, awakening her supernatural senses once again. Blood, it was blood. Rosalie recognized the taste, but something was wrong with it, it wasn't human blood. Human blood tasted incredibly sweet, but this tasted sour, like milk that expired a very, very long time ago. It tasted disgusting.

Groggily she tried to spit it out but the more she struggled, the more blood she was forced to swallow. Why was she given this?

Instantly the young girl could feel her broken body healing, the bruises and marks disappearing in rapid speed as she once again found the strength to open her eyes. To her surprise it was the so called Sheriff who had his open wrist pressed against her mouth, he was giving her his blood. Rosalie instantly felt the need to throw up, this man who had wanted to kill her only a few seconds ago was now saving her. Why?

Having the strength back to move her hands Rosalie grabbed the vampire by his arm, digging her long fingernails into his pale flesh hoping he would remove his blood coated wrist from her mouth.  
He did. The Sheriff pulled back his arm before licking the large wound with his tongue , his gaze was still locked on Rosalie, his expression unreadable as the wound on wrist started to heal slowly.

The young girl paid no attention to him and coughed loudly as she sat up straight, spitting out the remaining blood that was left in her mouth before wiping away the blood that stained her pale lips.

''Is your last name Stackhouse?'' The rough voice of the vampire caught Rosalie's attention, confused she looked up at the large male who sat no more than a few inches away from her. He was huge. Not as in big or fat, but he was tall even on the bed Rosalie could see that the vampire stood at a great height.

''H-how do you know?'' Inwardly she cursed, she couldn't even speak properly.

The vampire cocked his head to the side before pointing at her chest in a nonchalant manner. ''Your name tag. It says Stackhouse, _if_ that is your last name consider your life spared.''

Frowning she pulled at the soft material of her blood stained shirt, the name tag coming in to view that she had seen a dozens of times already. Of course it was her last name but why would the vampire let her go because of it? Wasn't she a leftover just a minute ago?

''My life spa-'' Out of nowhere an agonizing burning feeling began to ran through Rosalie her body, it was something the young girl never experienced before, it felt like she was on fire. Rosalie let out a ear piercing scream as she looked at her arms where the burning hurt the most, red round marks were appearing that ripped the skin apart turning them into small bleeding wounds, at the corner of her eye she could see the wounds appearing on her legs too. Bite marks.

Of course she wouldn't be healed, how could she be so stupid to even think that? Only for a little while the blood would work and then her body would rejected it. It was vampire blood, blood Rosalie already carried herself. Her human and Faerie part just accepted it for a small amount of time before the vampire DNA wanted the ''healing'' blood out of her system, it was unnatural.

Rosalie let herself fall back on to the soft cushions, her body becoming weak again as the Sheriff looked at her perplexed. The vampire leaned forward, his eyebrows knitted together as he grabbed one of her arms studying the little wounds before inhaling deeply.

''Fresh.''

His blue orbs gazed up at her again, waiting for her to say something but Rosalie kept her mouth tightly shut. She pushed herself further back into the cushions as he looked at her and then back at the bite marks on her arm again, his expression told her this was something he never encountered before.

''My blood. You rejected it. How come?''

Rosalie bit on the inside of her cheek nervously as she tried to ignore the burning feeling. Her mother always told her she wasn't aloud to tell why she was different, it will sure bring trouble a long if she did. But trouble already had found her and was going to take her life soon enough if she wouldn't get some human blood. Was this the right thing to do, to tell her secret? There really wasn't a choice, Rosalie decided.

She wanted to live, _badly_.

* * *

_**I know not much Eric, but I'll promise there will be loads in the next chapter. Perhaps a confrontation with Jason too, I wonder how that will turn out.. Also be prepared for flashbacks, I'm a sucker for those.**_

_**Reviews really make me feel all giddy inside, so feel free to leave one. c:**_


End file.
